Sins of the Wreckers Part 2
With the Chimeracons' assault just beginning, The Wreckers race to find out who the mastermind behind the attack is. Meanwhile, Windblade and Rad meet, and begin to form a co-op to defeat the Chimeracons, led by an old foe of Prowl... Plot Alaska I Treadshot orders the Wreckers to open fire upon Megalodon. Elizabeth orders her friends to do the same. Megalodon open fires upon the Wreckers, and Treadshot orders everyone to fall back and find cover. Angered, Carnivac orders Megalodon to return to the Waters. Megalodon refuses, and Carnivac owls at him, forcing him to transform back into "Shark" mode. Megalodon flees, and Treadshot orders The Wreckers to charge once again. Before they could, Carnivac takes a large breath, before unleashing a howl large enough to disable all Wreckers. Shocked, Verity runs to Treadshot and tells him to get up, as Elizabeth and Natalie are surrounded by Chimeracons. Both women are picked up by Thunderhoof. Carnivac orders Thunderhoof to bring the humans to The Doctor. As Thunderhoof leaves, Carnivac approaches Verity, picks her up, then orders the remaining Chimeracons to take the Wreckers with them. Carnivac then begins to contact The Doctor: Mesothulas. Millions of Years Ago Prowl orders Strongarm, Gafter, Moscardo, Rapier, Furao, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Mirage to attack the Lab. A mysterious figure infiltrates The Lab, and approaches its' leader, Mesothulas. He informs Mesothulas that The Autobots are attacking, and Mesothulas orders for his soldiers to defend his compound. Panzerhund rushes into battle, only to be attacked by Gafter. After Gafter sends Panzerhund flying into Mesothulas's Compound, he is attacked and injured by Pyronaut. Prowl leads the rest into injuring Pyronaut badly, before infiltrating Mesothulas's Compound. The Mysterious points his gun at Mesothulas, ordering him to surrender. Before Mesothulas can do anything, he is knocked out by Prowl. The figure removes its helmet, revealing it to be Quickshadow, who mentions that she had Mesothulas. Prowl mentions that he likes to do things his way, before Mesothulas asks them to spare "Ostara". Quickshadow asks what he means, before Mesothulas passes out. Furao informs Prowl that he's found a Protoform-like body. Prowl and Quickshadow approach it, amazed. Gafter approaches Prowl and asks him what he plans to do with Mesothulas's soldiers. Prowl orders Gafter to ban them to another dimension. Quickshadow asks what they're going to do with Ostara. Prowl mentions that he has an idea, but would need the help of Que. Mesothulas's Compound, Present Day Prowl wakes up, to find Mesothulas staring into his face. Prowl asks what he's done to himself, and Mesothulas mentions that after Prowl had him exiled to the "Noise Maze", he was reunited with his soldiers, and began to adapt. He had to kill a few of his soldier to make for spare parts to build a portal back to reality. Once he returned, Cybertron was mainly abandoned. He found the notes of his fellow Decepticon Shockwave and used his SpaceBridge to travel to Earth, where he and the Chimeracons remained in Hiding. Now returned, he plans to exact revenge for what prowl had done to him. Prowl mentions that a lot has happened since Mesothulas was imprisoned, but he can make a choice: Walk Away. Mesothulas knocks out Prowl, before returning to spider mode and carrying him away. Debris I Leadfoot receives a message from Whirl, mentioning that they've been captured. Leadfoot orders Bulkhead to rally the rest of the Wreckers. As Bulkhead leaves, Windblade, Fallback, Wheeljack, Rollbar, and Swerve arrive. Windblade meets Rad, and both exchange histories. Wheeljack reunites with Rad, mentioning that he hasn't seen him since the Battle of Hell's Point. Rad mentions that he's been stationed on Debris since the Fall of Cybertron. Leadfoot orders Tempest to locate the other Wreckers, and Tempest mentions that their last known location was Northern Alaska. Leadfoot orders Inferno to lead The Wreckers to Northern Alaska. Rad asks Leadfoot if Hubcap may join his Team, since he hasn't seen much action. Leadfoot agrees, and Hubcap join Leadfoot's Wreckers. Windblade asks where they're going, and Leadfoot mentions that the other Wreckers were captured. Mary, Grace, Brittney, and Rachel follow The Wreckers. Windblade orders Rollbar to scout the station while Wheeljack, Swerve, and Fallback operate it. Windblade orders Fallback to contact Gimlin Facility, and prepare the others for a war. Fallback asks what war, and Windblade mentions that Half of he Wreckers don't go missing for nothing. Alaska II Inferno, Bulkhead, Hound, Topspin, Hot Shot, Windcharger, Mainframe, Havoc, Pyropath, Calibreak, Broadside, and Sandstorm arrive in Alaska, and leadfoot ordes the Wreckers to scout the area. Calibreak asks Broadside and Sandstorm what they did after they left the Wreckers. Sandstorm mentions that he paired up with Broadside after the left Cybertron, searching for Optimus Prime, Dai Atlas, Mistress of Flame, Delta Magnus, Big Bang, Sky Garry, The Arielbots, The Protectobots, or the original Wreckers, picking up new cargo among the way. Calibreak asks if they found anyone, and Broadside looks down. Sandstorm mentions that they found three old allies, Rapier, Moscardo, and Gafter. Sandstorm mentions that they found them on the planet Dread. There, they found them attacked by Oil Slick and Loudpedal. Calibreak mentions that they were believed to have been destroyed during the Dinosaur Bombings. Sandstorm mentioned that Rapier and Moscardo were killed by Oil Slick's version of Cosmic Rust. While trying to escape, they ran into the planets' monster, Chaos. Broadside mentioned that Gafter tried to hold Chaos off as he and Sandstorm fled, and they allowed Gafter to die. Leadfoot yells out, and the Wreckers run into Carnivac, who proceeds to howl once more. Mesothulas's Compound I Road Rage wakes up to Natalie demanding that she wakes up. Road Rage finds herself in a lab, where ALL Wreckers are tied down to machines. Stampy hands Mesothulas the Data Slug, and plugs it in to his supercomputer. Prowl demands to know what is on the Slug, and Mesothulas mentions that he has found the Tyrest Accord, and the Algorithms, of AEQUITAS... Elizabeth demands to know what Mesothulas is doing, and Mesothulas mentions that he is going to archive the Wreckers' History, before wiping them out. Then, proceeding to entrap their "Sins" in Prowl, to torment him till he falls apart. Elizabeth tries to escape, only to be stopped by Carnivac. Carnivac mentions that they've found the escapee. Mesothulas asks to bring him in, and both Pyronaut and Thunderhoof drag in Stakeout. Rad calls out to Stakeout, who asks for forgiveness. Rad asks what for, and Stakeout is immediately killed by Mesothulas. Rad yells in rage, but is slammed back to the floor by Carnivac. Mesothulas then activates the machine, going with the First Wrecker, Leadfoot... The Sins of the Wreckers Leadfoot arrives within the Hall of Iacon. There, he meets with Halogen, who asks if he found a safe route to Carnifex without any problems. Leadfoot tells him that he has, but forgets to mention the Decepticon Scout he killed. Halogen then orders his Elite Guard to escort him to Carnifex. Upon the voyage, Halogen's convoy is attacked by Decepticons led by Quake. Leadfoot later learns of the news that Halogen was executed by Megatron. Intrigued, Mesothulas orders Carnivac to connect Flak. In his memory, Flak follows Hypertone into the Battle of Goo. During the battle, Roadblaster is left injured by a Decepticon. Big Shot shoots a Decepticon, only for it to release Scraplets from within, consuming Big Shot. Ironfist and Fistitron use a lightning bomb to dispose of the Scraplets. The group is then attacked by Black Shadow. In fear, Ironfist, Fistitron, and Roadblaster flee. Flak follows them, only for Hypertone to order them to stay. Flak flees anyway, leaving Hypertone to be killed by Black Shadow. Mesothulas then orders for Tap-Out to be connected. During the Battle of Velocitron, Tap-Out is tasked by Thunderclash to protect Supreme Physician Glyph. During the voyage to a hidden Compound, Tap-Out tells his friend Aquablast that he is going to rest his optics, and hands him a blaster. After Tap-Out loses consciousness, Aquablast reveals his true allegiance as a Decepticon, by shooting and critically wounding Glyph. Tap-Out wakes up to find a dying Glyph. Glyph asks why, before Hosehead ans his rescue team arrive. Glyph is taken to the bunker, where she asks Tap-Out to stay by her, before she goes under and Pharma begins to operate on her. Pharma is asked to leave the room, and Tap-Out refuses, only to be dragged away by Scoop. He then orders Thunderhoof to connect Whirl. In Whirl's Past, during the First Offensive for Hell's Point, he was tasked by Ultra Magnus to destroy the Decepticon's power source. He doesn't listen, as he goes to kill several Vehicons. For that, the Decepticon Sixshot uses his powers to destroy the Autobot dropship, which is carrying a payload of MTOs. Ultra Magnus demands to know why Whirl defied his orders. Mesothulas then orders Thunderhoof to connect Treadshot. In Treadshot's past, during the Battle of Corcapsia, SG Megatron orders Treadshot to take some information to SG Trannis in the Hydrax Canyons. Treadshot does so, but is captured by SG Ricochet upon the journey. He is taken to SG Optimus, who asks where SG Ultra Magnus is. Treadshot refuses to tell, and SG Optimus threatens to kill Treadshot's conjunx endura, SG Shatter. Treadshot mentions that Ultra Magnus is being held within Trypticon Prison, being guarded by Trannis within the Hydrax Canyons. Optimus thanks Treadshot, before proceeding to kill Shatter, via Mechanica Dirimo Next is Calibreak and Arcee. During the Battle of Tesaraus, Calibreak informs Arcee that he's located a Decepticon sniper, and Arcee goes to intervene. As Calibreak looks over Arcee, he fails to tell her that Airachnid is behind her. Arcee is captured, and Calibreak leaves to inform Commander Falcia, leaving Fizzle to go after Arcee. In a warehouse outside Helex, Airachnid demands to know the secret location of the Omega Lock. Arcee refuses, and Airachnid reveals that she had her drones capture Fizzle. Airachnid asks again, and Arcee admits that it is in the Sea of Rust, only for Airachnid to execute Fizzle. Airachnid then scars Arcee, and leaves her to be eaten alive by scraplets, only for Arcee to be saved by Kick-Off and Quickshadow. Mesothulas then mentions that he's captured Wreckers in the past before, those including Bulkhead, Hound, & Pyropath. During Boot Camp, Bulkhead and Rubble run through a training course. Rubble trips and is met with a course sentinel drone. Bulkhead saves Rubble by cuasing the tower beside him to crumble, crushing the drone, and saving Rubble. The tower also crushes and kills Corporal Jolt and Major Sergeant Dropforge. Horrified, Rubble asks Bulkhead what he's done, only for Bulkhead to silence Rubble. On a Exploration Journey to a Mysterious Planet, Hound orders Wheelie, Brains, Sqweeks, and Wasp to scout the planet, as he remains on the ship. Wasp contacts Hound, mentioning that they are being attacked by Sharkticons, and Hound orders for them to get out of there, to both scouts and ship crew. As the ships' doors close, Wheelie, Brains, Wasp, and Sqweeks make it back, and demand to be brought back on board. A crew member, Wheelarch, asks if they should let them back on board, to which Hound refuses. Wheelarch attempts to go back for them, only for him and Springarm to be killed by Hound, who blasts off the planet and back to Cybertron. Prior to the war, Pyropath tells Flame that he has a stunt that would stick it to the High Council. Flame tells Pyropath to do it, and Pyropath sets off a firework, which malfunctions and flies into an Energon Depot. The Energon Depot blows up, destroying the Depot and killing the Depot Crew. In fear, Pyropath ran away, as Flame was caught by the High Council. Flame is sent to the Institute, where he underwent Impurata, before being slammed in the Stockade in Crystal city. Next is Road Rage. During the opening days of the Great War, Road Rage was tasked with killing Psuedo for Delta Magnus. During a fight in Vos, Psuedo enggages in a fight with Delta Magnus. Psuedo takes his form, and Road Rage getc confused. She then openly fires, and kills one, only for Psuedo to reveal that she killed Delta Magnus. Psuedo, shocked, thanks Road Rage, before fleeing to fight Sentinel Prime. Intrigued even more, Mesothulas grabs Raider and places him in. Upon looking through his mind, he decides to show everyone Raider's sin. Mesothulas plays the memory, leaving everyone shocked, including Road Rage... TO BE CONTINUED... TO BE EDITED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** Wreckers *** Treadshot *** Whirl *** Road Rage *** Raider *** Arcee ** Debris Wreckers *** Flak *** Tap-Out *** Rad *** Hubcap *** Stakeout ** Team Prime *** Prowl *** Strongarm *** Gafter *** Moscardo *** Rapier *** Cliffjumper *** Bumblebee *** Mirage *** Furao *** Quickshadow *** Gafter *** Ultra Magnus ** Omnibots *** Windblade *** Fallback ** Rallybots *** Wheeljack ** Elite Guard *** Elite Squadron **** Rollbar *** Resuebots **** Swerve * Chimeracons ** Megalodon ** Carnivac ** Thunderhoof ** Panzerhund ** Pyronaut ** Stampy * Humans ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Natalie Knightley ** Verity Carlo ** Mary Muldoon ** Grace Allen ** Brittney Knightley ** Rachel Becker * Autobots from the Past ** Halogen ** Wheelie ** Brains ** Sqweeks ** Wasp ** Wheelarch ** Springarm ** Flame ** Rubble ** Corporal Jolt ** Major Sergeant Dropforge ** Hypertone ** Roadblaster ** Fistitron ** Ironfist ** Big Shot ** Thunderclash ** Glyph ** Hosehead ** Pharma ** Scoop ** Fizzle ** Falcia ** Kick-Off ** Quickshadow ** Delta Magnus ** Sentinel Prime * Decepticons from the Past ** Quake ** Black Shadow ** Sixshot ** Aquablast ** Airachnid ** Psuedo Soundtrack * "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots Ft. Mutemath Episode Casualties * Rapier (Mentioned), Moscardo (Mentioned), Gafter (Mentioned), Stakeout. Notes * Black Shadow and Sixshot are the latest Phase-Sixers to appear in the series, besides Gigatron, Heretech, and Killmaster. The remaining Phase-Sixer to appear is Overlord. Episode Script Sins of the Wreckers Part 2 Script